Stranded
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Lilians credit card isnt working.. Who oh who will take her in for the night? LillianBatista


**Stranded**

**Lillian Garcia/ Batista**

**PG-13**

**First fic, all flames excepted.**

**As she finished thanking the crowd for attending the Raw and Smackdown supershow Lillian headed back to the lockeroom area to pack up her stuff for the night. The WWE crew was staying in Toronto that night, and had a long drive into New York City , so she decided to just stay in Toronto. She could worry about getting to New York tomorrow. **

**She finished packing the last of her items and ran into Dave Batista in the hallway. "Great match as always, Dave" she smiled and waved goodbye to him. He nodded "Thanks and great job on the anthem, even if it was the Canadian one, once again Lil. See you at the next pay per view." She watched as he walked out the door. She just couldn't help but smile when he talked to her, let alone complimented her like he did tonight. To be honest she had a huge crush on the Animal, but never got the guts to tell him before he was switched over to Smackdown. Lillian was devastated to find this out, but she still got to see him a little more then occasionally and that would do for her. **

**She arrived at the Marriot, where she had made reservations. Nothing would be worse then getting stranded without a hotel. She had some close calls in the past, especially in busy cities so she always made sure she had reservations now. Lillian rolled her suitcase with her up to the front desk. After she handed over her credit card she found herself drifting off thinking of Dave again, she couldn't get him out of her head. "Credit card denied Ms" the younger looking boy at the desk said to her. She immediately snapped out of her trance "What? That's impossible, I just got this card not even a month ago!" she cried with outrage. "I'm sorry but it's not working, there is nothing more I can do" replied the young man.**

**She was getting extremely angry, when she felt a very heavy but soft hand on her back, coming in contact with her flesh. "Is something wrong hun?" she turned around to stare into the beautiful eyes of Batista. "Yeah for some reason my credit card isn't working, I'm sure all the other hotels are booked up. I'm going to be completely stranded" she explained, her body shaking with nervousness. "Hey, don't get upset alright? You can stay with me if you need to" he said, having already checked in earlier in the day. "I could never intrude on your privacy like that" she tried to say but he cut her off "But you wouldn't be. I wouldn't have invited you if you were going to be a burden. Trust me." She looked up at him with unsure eyes and couldn't resist the pearly white smile he flashed her with a reassuring look. "If you insist" she told him and with that he motioned for her to follow him up to his room.**

**When they arrived she realized that there was only one bed. It made her feel extremely evasive and nervous. He seemed to notice this right away and said "I'll sleep on the couch, I really don't mind." And that seemed to calm her down for the time being. "Make yourself at home, I'm gonna grab a drink from the mini fridge you want one?" He asked her. "I'm going to take a shower first, maybe after that." She went into the bathroom with her stuff and coolly looked into the mirror. _I'm sharing a room with Dave Batista! Calm down, take a shower and just calm down. _She couldn't help but feel the excitement rush through her veins as she turned the hot water on. Here was her big chance to get to know him better, and hopefully he would get to know her and like who she was. She felt like she was back in highschool as she made sure she looked her best for him when she had finished, even if she was just wearing her pajamas. **

**When she stepped out of the bathroom she could feel his eyes on her immediately. And she couldn't keep her eyes off him as he was clad in only a pair of boxers and a light see through tight muscle top. She noticed that several miniature bottles of rum had been splurged around the bed he was sitting on and leaning against the wall. "Join me for a drink?" He asked her waving a bottle around. It appeared that his face was already a little blushed and he had an adorable glow to him. She didn't drink very often but couldn't pass this up. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**They sat around giggling at the television. They were watching South Park. "Cartman is such an asshole" Dave said and started laughing uncontrollably. Lillian found this extremely hilarious for some reason and laughed along with him. Finally the show ended and he turned the television off, it was getting late. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, she had felt them all night but right now there was something she needed to ask him, it had been bothering her. "So do you normally come back to your hotel and drink your night away?" She didn't want it to come out like that, but her mouth was moving quicker then her mind at this point. She didn't have a problem with him drinking, there just seemed to be something on the surface. Something that seemed to be upsetting him and she believed that was the reasoning for his behavior. She wanted to know what it was, she wanted to help him out. **

**Dave ran a hand through his short hair and sighed deeply. "My divorce will be final next week" he said so quietly Lillian had to strain to hear him. _Holy shit, he had been married this whole time?_ "We decided on it over a year ago, but it takes awhile to get through the court system" he explained having somehow read her thoughts. "I- I'm really sorry to hear that Dave" she said. Maybe it was the alcohol in control of her but she put her hand on top of his, and he either didn't seem to notice or he didn't care. "I really don't like to talk about it, I really don't like to talk about much. Most people think I'm exactly like my character. I've just been having a really rough year. Despite all the success I've been having at work." He explained. "That's completely understandable. I know this must be really hard for you but." She paused giving herself a moment to back out, but she didn't, she couldn't, not now. "I've wanted to tell you this for awhile now. Since before you got moved to Smackdown, I've had a major crush on you." Lillian held her eyes shut, regretting the words that spilled out of her mouth immediately. **

**He was silent for a few moments, just looking at her and how nervous she looked. He could tell her feelings were genuine. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked just in her pj's. Finally he took her hand in his, and brought hers up to his mouth and planted a soft delicate kiss onto it. "I would be lying if I didn't say that I've always found you extremely attractive. I guess I've just been caught up in all this bullshit with my failed marriage, to have the guts to ask you out. I was glad in a way that your credit card was denied. You might have thought you were stranded, but I knew I wouldn't let that happen. I'm glad it's allowed us to get the chance to know eachother. I'm glad I've gotten to know you Lillian."**

** She smiled brightly at him and moved in closer, and he pressed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. He strattled her slowly planting kisses around her neck and the shell of her ear, driving her wild. He slowly removed his shirt exposing his sexy muscular body. Lillian felt herself get excited at just the sight of him. She knew she wouldn't beable to resist if he put the moves on her so she sat up already feeling weak in the knees. "You alright?" he asked her with concern in his voice. "I'm fine trust me, I just really like you Dave. And I don't want to ruin this by moving things to quickly. I hope you understand. I want you, but I think we should slow this down a little." She hoped that he wouldn't be upset and reject her now that she didn't want to have sex right away. He seemed to have an understanding look in his eyes. "You make a good point doll, I wouldn't want to ruin this either. Let's just get some rest." He motioned to get up, and move over to the couch but she pulled him back down and pressed her lips to his again. "You're not going anywhere" She said in a seductive voice, and he sat back down laying down on the bed. Lillian snuggled up against his muscular frame putting her head on his chest as he turned out the lights. "Sweet dreams" he whispered as he pecked her forehead and drifted off to sleep. He had a feeling things were going to be just fine. And Lillian realized she would never be stranded again.**

**Well thats it. My first fic EEEEEEEEVER. Hope some people come across it and enjoy it. Maybe I should write more to this pairing? I'm not really great with plot ideas, it might just have to be dirty stuff. Tell me what you think anyways, if your even reading this :)**


End file.
